


Mouth

by spycaptain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that kunoichi are soft - especially not the ones she’s been with - but it’s a difference in angles. In smooth curves and sharp edges, pouting lips and strong jawlines, in how her leg wraps around his waist and pulls him in, the pressure and heat of him against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever experience in the land of smut, in response to a smut prompt.

It’s different kissing a man.

It’s not that kunoichi are soft - especially not the ones she’s been with - but it’s a difference in angles. In smooth curves and sharp edges, pouting lips and strong jawlines, in how her leg wraps around his waist and pulls him in, the pressure and heat of  _him_  against  _her_.

“Oh, fuck.” He groans, and Anko repeats the motion, grinding her hips into his. Tenzo bites his lip and oh  _gods_ , there’s something about the nervous habit of a man trying to stay in control that inspires her to do foul things.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” she says, her hands immediately trailing down to his pants, and tugging on the edge of them.

Tenzo blinks at her, face flushed. “What?” He asks.

“Didn’t you hear me, taichou?” Anko grins, her lips ghosting against his. She bites his bottom lip as she pulls away, one hand moving to take him in it.

“I said…” She squeezes, light at first, then firm, her fingers tracing up the length of him through the fabric of his pants. Tenzo pushes himself up into her hand, and her grin turns feral.

“I want,” she says, letting go as she pulls away. She slides herself off of his lap and lands quietly between his open knees. With a tug, she pulls his pants down.

“You,” Anko hooks her fingers on the edge of his boxers, and pulls them down slowly. She watches him, with his uneven breathing, his bottom lip red and swollen with bite marks.

“To,” the way his eyes widen just slightly at the sight of her on her knees, and the way he groans as she takes him in her hand again.

“Come,” she breathes, stroking up.

Tenzo makes a sound she finds fucking fantastic and she does it again, stroking down, and up, and leaning in to run her tongue along the length of his dick.

She sees his pupils blow out then, dark and wide, as he moves his hips closer to her.

“In,” she whispers, harsh, and it sounds like  _down_ , with her hand flat on his stomach and keeping him in place. 

“My,” she smiles, and he whimpers, a sharp and desperate intake of breath.

“ _Mouth_.” 

 


End file.
